Jane
"Jane" is the leader for Omega House and main antagonist in "Fun with Jane and Jane". She is the voiced of The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans Go! star Tara Strong. Description The Omega House is a cult disguised as a female sorority at Arlen Community College. The cult that brainwashes its members by depriving them of protein, contact with friends and family and routine hazing. She punished Luanne severely for buying pizza by locking her in the closet when Luanne was tired of eating only rice. Luanne was later selling Jane's Jams alongside the road when Hank Hill drove by. When Luanne tells of the scant diet and being locked in a closet, he demands Luanne get in his truck, correctly thinking she is being abused, although he thinks it was hazing gone too far. Peggy, who is depressed about being friendless, returns Luanne to Omega House. Jane then says in a scripted tone that she has never seen Luanne, likely to avoid angry parents and law enforcement, only for Peggy reconsider (thinking it is a sorority. The Head Jane then become nicer to Peggy, saying that she is a gifted woman, and plays upon her problems with no friends saying that "people of high intellect often intimidate others". Head Jane says Peggy is a great woman, no matter what her husband says, but Peggy says Hank has never stifled her. Head Jane then asks if the problem was Peggy's father, but Peggy replies "Not in particular". Head Jane, now grasping at straws, suggests "Mother?" only for Peggy to open up, given her past problems back in Montana. Soon, both Luanne and Peggy (now called Blonde Jane and Aunt Jane/Old Jane) become fully fledged members of the cult and spent their days selling preserves for the cult. One day, they are ready to go on the bus which will drive to the ranch that produces the preserves the cult sells. However, Peggy and Luanne are saved by Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer after Hank realizes the trouble they're in by blowing the smell of steaks into their faces. Soon the other "Janes" smell the meat and run away from the bus, leaving the leader Jane trying to get them back. Quotes *LUANNE: Rice for breakfast? But we had rice for dinner last night! I'm losin' weight 'cause I haven't had any meat! And I lose weight in my chest first! *HEAD JANE: You think you are hungry, but you're not. Your body lies to you, just like your parents. But you can trust us. We will tell you when you're hungry. We will tell you when you're tired. *LUANNE: Will you tell me if I have to go to the bathroom right now? Because I think I do, but a lot of the times when I get there, I don't, and I just sit there and hum. *HEAD JANE: No! No bathroom! Number one and number two is something you did before you became an Omega! *HEAD JANE: You have an independent streak that makes it very difficult for us to love you. Do you like it here? *LUANNE: Well, it's cold, and you locked me in a closet and yelled at me, but I have made a lot of new friends, so yes. *HEAD JANE: I can assign you ten friends for life or zero. It's up to you. Appearance * Season 6 ** ''Fun with Jane and Jane'' Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Category:Females Category:One Time Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Antagonists